venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fred Spooker
'Fred Spooker (Soup) '''was a wannabe paranormal investigator who was chosen by Johnny Ghost to be his new partner after Johnny Toast was arrested for burning down a McDonald's. His first case was in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria when four ghost children began to haunt it. Fred died when he tripped over a chair and he had no knowledge about how to banish and combat ghosts. This annoys Johnny Ghost thoroughly, and though Fred learned somewhat, he still always makes mistakes. Later, he was officially hired as part of Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire. Spooker is currently between jobs because he was fired from P.I.E. and is now an independent Ghost Hunter but before he was fired he died for them alot. he also died multiple times at P.I.E. Headquarters when The Police Department raided it and the reason he died is because Ghost kept going back in time to save Toast who kept getting killed as well. One of Fred's many deaths at P.I.E. Headquarters was at the hands of Ghost, when Ghost accidentally killed Fred with "Old Martha/The Ghost Killer Extraordinaire", a Mini Gun which Toast created. Biography In JOHNNY GHOST VS ZOMBIES! he claimed he had been there for awhile which made Johnny so mad at him that Jimmy Casket took over. Jimmy Casket then murdered Fred and let Johnny take control again. Johnny then lost his memory of the incident like he always does when Jimmy Casket took over his body. Spooker once visited a pizzeria run by a mouse and him and Sally were in charge of fixing the Bonnie animatronic. After Sally had finished with Bonnie, he asked her to help him chat up Chica. Spooker demonstrated with Sally and failed completely. When it came to the real thing, Spooker unintentionally succeeded in asking Chica out for coffee. Spooker decided to get his name out in order to make some money for his ghosthunting business by making a FNAF movie. He found a backer and started shooting in an abandoned suburban town in England, but wasn't paid much for it. Spooker once broke into Johnny Toast's country mansion during a murder mystery with Godzilla. He was poisoned by the tea but was successfully resuscitated by Johnny Toast. Spooker is also The Doctor because an incarnation of The Doctor (possibly the 12th Doctor or Papa Acachalla) bumped into him when they stubbed their toe so hard it killed them, so he had to regenerate. This means Spooker and Papa Acachalla are the same person because Papa is the 15th Doctor. Additionally Spooker regenerated when he was crushed to death when the TARDIS fell on him (someone with a gravity gun dropped it on him trying to get him inside it) and regenerated into a female incarnation of The Doctor. Judging by his reaction to being female it is possible that this is The Doctor's first female incarnation. It is unknown if Spooker is the 13th Doctor or a future incarnation, it is possible that he is the 13th Doctor, the female incarnation is the 14th Doctor and the female incarnation regenerated into Papa Acachalla. It is also possible that Spooker and the female Doctor come after Acachalla. Maybe The Doctor who stubbed their toe was an incarnation we haven't seen yet. Spooker later broke into PIE HQ and fell into a machine that Ghost and Toast were working on. It scrambled Fred's DNA and turned him into a puppymonkeybaby. Ghost and Fred then went to the 5th dimension to get the queen to cure him. It later turned out that the 5th dimension had no queen, they just worshiped Gertrude for no apparent reason. After she got off her lunch break, Gertude admitted she had no real magic. Fred tried to flirt with Maddie Friend, causing Ghost to kill him. Feeling sorry for Fred, Johnny Ghost got Fred a job at his McDonald's while Toast worked on a cure for Fred's puppymonkeybaby persona, but Fred could not even figure out how to use the door. Later, Darth Calculus came to order something, but was paralyzed by the smell of Fred's diaper, Fred burned his diaper and opened the window to get rid of the smell, but Calculus ran out of the restaurant. Next, William Barricade visited, thinking that there were alien terrorists from another dimension there and was startled by Fred. Fred later killed Barricade when he wouldn't stop making walkie Talkie noises. He then nursed William back to health. Barricade then believed that Fred was the chosen one of legend but still made sure no sign of alien terrorists were in the restaurant, as the chosen one was prophesied to defeat them. It is then revealed that Ghost sent Barricade to try to cure Fred's puppymonkeybaby persona. Fred tells William to hit him. He refuses, but when he turns back around, Fred is dead, making Barricade believe he has telekinetic powers and that he's an alien terrorist. Fred comes back as a human, thanking Barricade, but Barricade thinks he's even uglier and runs out of the mc donald's. Ghost comes back and calls the paramedics to treat William's concussion at a hospital. Ghost then tells Fred Barricade's backstory and that he swallowed a radio when he was young and it made him talk like a walkie-talkie ever since. Fred then sees that he still has a tail and believes he is like one of those anime guys. He then announces he is going to the comic con. Johnny Ghost and Fred, who had become a puppymonkeybaby again for unknown reasons, met again at a gas station when they saw that the empire was attacking and Ghost had been turned into a Teletubbie by eating one of Fred's furballs mixed with a pizza. Ghost and Fred fled, but a tornado formed and killed Fred. Ghost and Fred hid in the basement of a house, where Ghost realised that Fred had been serverly hurt by the tornado. When the storm passed, Fred drives Ghost's bike into the house, killing himself again. Fred has a final plan for Ghost to meet with the empire's ruler, Kylo ren, to stop the tornado while he distracts it. Ghost meets up with ren, who says to go into the eye of the tornado to stop it. But Kylo and Ghost get sucked into the tornado and die, leaving the storm to wreck havoc on the rest of the town. He was the prime suspect in the murder of Ronnie Boast, during the course of the investigation of which he, Ghost and Toast became trapped for 15 years in the Jurassic Park Dimension by Prince Fang. When he was shot through to the Texas Dimension, he came back looking like Toast, and later grew a beard (which Ghost shot off). However he was unable to prove he wasn't a robot duplicate sent to trick them and Ghost shot him. In the five nights at pikichu video its revealed Fred's father is named Donald Spooker meaning Soup may have just adoptied him. In the horse ghost video Chakalata Soup was revealed to be the son of Darth Calculas, meaning Fred is the adoptive grandson of Calculas. As of ''PLAYABLE ANIMATRONICS 10! - Gmod Five Nights At Freddy's Joy of Creation Pill Pack (Garry's Mod), he and Chris Ghostie have officially become fully-fledged members of PIE. Appearance Fred is the model of a Half-Life 2 Rebel (with the head of Male_6) with a purple beanie hat. Currently he has been transformed into a puppymonkeybaby. During his time cured of this transformation, Spooker still retained the tail. Trivia * He likes bicycles and his diet consists of peanut butter and sink water. He also knows very little and tends to confuse things with a video game. * His father is Chef Chakalata Soup. Chakalata Soup checked up on them in the creepiest way possible: he stood, staring at them, in a room full of burning bodies. * Fred "Spooker" lives with his father in an open grave. * Fred is the first member of P.I.E that is not named Johnny or John next to Higgilydigglyhögen. * Fred "Spooker" loves S'mores. * His theme song is The Derp Song by The Derp Brothers. * His last chronological appearance is in the Doctor Who working TARDIS mod video, since this incarnation regenerates after being crushed by the TARDIS in that video. However, since the Curator from "The Day of the Doctor" shows that at some point in the future The Doctor gains the ability to "revisit familiar faces" it is possible that he regenerated into Spooker again at some point. * Spooker's last words before his regeneration were, "DARN IT!" * His sister is Barnacle. * He is the possible father of Apupu Soup. * He can make hairballs like a cat. Category:PIE Category:Gmod Category:Gmod Characters Category:Gmod characters Category:Johnny Toast Category:Garry's Mod Category:Paranormal Category:Male Category:Males Category:Macaroni Category:Character Category:Candidates for merging Category:The Soup Family Category:Poltergeist Hunters Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Acachalla Family Category:Investigators